nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Kodokoma
Seit einem Jahr trieb sich der Jüngling im Brachland herum. Um bei Haku´je zu bleiben musste er immer einen teil der beute abgeben..dafür lernte er viel. „Du bekommst soviel wie de gibst“ ..Ob es eine Weisheit war oder gut verpackte Faulheit wusste er noch nicht einzuschätzen..das war aber auch nicht wichtig.. wozu sich den Kopf zerbrechen wenn man halbwegs sorgenfrei leben konnte? Ab und an verschwand Haku Richtung Wegekreuz um etwas zu erledigen und blieb mehrere tage weg ..und wenn er wiederkam klimperte der Beutel an seinem Gürtel..er kaufte Pfeilspitzen und von dem Rest Bier und Feuerwasser..So leben die Großen Typen dachte er sich oft wenn er umher torkelte oder beim tanzen umfiel und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte weil sich irgendwie alles drehte ..wenn er mit einem brummenden Schädel wachwurde und Haku ihn auslachte und dann doch noch etwas vom Bier gab ...ein einfaches leben 'Wochen Später: ' Amuk zog den Pfeil vorsichtig aus dem Rumpf des Schreiters ..so langsam hatte er den dreh raus die Pfeile dabei nicht zu brechen ..je nachdem wo man traf war es einfacher oder schwieriger ..wichtig war es nur die Pfeile ganz zu lassen ..leidende Tiere sind laut und locken andere an. Er knotete ein seil um die Beine und Füße des Schreiters und zog die beute mühsam Richtung Lager..als er ankam lies er das seil los und hockte sich zu Haku ans Feuer „meinst de Feua is groß nuch füa de vieh?“ ..Haku schüttelte den Kopf ohne aufzusehen „Wir brauchn mehr Fleisch ..ein teil wird vakauft de andere teil is Proviant“ ..“Eh?“ Amuk sah ihn verwirrt an .. „De kommst mit zur nächstn Jagd mon un dafüa nehm wir futta mit“ ...“Wo gehn´wa hin?“ Haku spuckte auf den staubigen Boden und Stocherte mit einem Ast in der Glut herum..“Mulgore man sagen sich de Kodos haben wieda junge“ Amuk nickte aufgeregt'' „wir Jagn Kodos eh?“ '' „Aye Jungtiere haben weichere leder un besseres fleisch ..das gibt ne gute bezahlung maan“ „glitza“ murmelte Amuk grinsend und zog wieder los ..mit etwas Glück könnte er bis zur Nacht eines dieser streifen Pferde erwischen..so hätte er Fleisch und ein Fell. In den nächsten tagen wurden die Federn sortiert und verarbeitet ..das Fleisch über dem Feuer gebraten und eingepackt oder verkauft ..die Felle geflickt und die sehnen am bogen überprüft. Amuk sollte den Windreiter nehmen und in Camp Taurajo warten ..Haku musste sich erst vergewissern das die Beute immer noch gefragt war ..er würde nachkommen. „Wart da auf mich aye? Wir ziehn zusamm los“ Auch wenn der Jüngling ein guter schütze war wusste Haku das er keine Chance alleine gegen einen Kodo haben würde ..das Größte was er bisher erlegt hatte war ein Alter und angeschlagener Langhals ..Dem Ego des Jünglings war dies jedoch entgangen. Spät in der Nacht kam Haku nach und weckte ihn sanft mit einem tritt'' „Wir penn in der Wildnis damit de sich an'' unsan geruch gewöhn“ '' Kurz darauf schulterte Amuk die Tasche mit dem Fleisch und trottete mit zerzausten Haaren hinterher ..beim ersten halt lies er sich nach hinten fallen ..das Gras war weich genug er brauchte keine Felle. In den ersten Morgenstunden als die sonne in der ferne gerade die Umrisse von Donnerfels erklimmte hockten die Trolle und stopften sich mit Fleisch voll. ''„Wir folgn den Spurn bis wir de Herde sehn ..sin kleine dabei fangn wa an aye?“ '' Amuk nickte kauend auch wenn er nur mit einem Ohr zuhörte ..er war viel zu sehr mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt ..mit spucke und Wasser zupfte er sie in alle Richtungen ..Tiere plusterten sich mit ihren Federn und Mähnen auf ..er versuchte es kläglich mit seinen Haaren... ''„Eh stimms das de Kodos ein vaschluckn könn? ..Un is wirklich wah das de so´n Tauro einfach so durch de luft werfen könn? Un.... “Amuk halt de fresse un kuck nach spurn ..solltn nich so schwer sein eh?“ „Aye aba stimms das es ein Kodo gebn der größa is als alle andan? So de Bosskodo oda so? Un wenn ma den umlegt is man doch de Größte Jäga dems gibt eh? Un de Tauros schenkn ein Kuchn un so´n zeuchs weil ma so Krass is..Un was is wenn ma de Kodos vagiften ..dauan das länga oder …“ Ohne vorwarnung lag Amuk plötzlich mit dem Gesicht im Gras und Haku hockte auf ihm.. „ich sags noch einma man ..“ knurrte er und beugte sich runter um den Jüngling ins Ohr zu brüllen „HALT DE FRESSE!“ ..er drückte Amuks Gesicht tiefer ins Gras als er sich beim aufstehen abstütze und starrte ihn an.. Amuk stand etwas wackelig auf und zupfte murrend an seinen Haaren herum „sag do einfach wenn de antwortn nich kenns eh“ '' Danach folgten die beiden der Spur schweigend in der Hoffnung der Herde an einem Geeigneten platz zu begegnen. '''Stunden später: ' „Wo is de problem maan?! Wir stehn hia obn de sin da untn ..legn wa endlich los“ Amuk lief ungeduldig hin und her während Haku in aller ruhe schritte abzählte und Pfeile in den Boden rammte.. „Kay mon ..erste schuss bei dem Pfeil hier dann bis 5zähln und dann de zweite schuss von dem Pfeil hier ..voll durchspann um durch de haut zu komm..wenn eina von den hier hochkommn renn wa in andere richtung und arbeitn von zwei seitn!“ Haku wartete das nicken des Jünglings ab um sicher zu gehen das er auch zugehört hatte und stellte sich an den ersten Pfeil. Wie abgesprochen legten beide an und zielten auf den Kodo der die Spitze der Herde darstellte ..danach würden sie sich der Größe nach runter arbeiten und hoffen das ohne den Leitbullen kein Gegenangriff kommen würde. Ohne auf das Ergebnis zu warten flogen die nächsten Pfeile Richtung Kodos.. Die Tiere liefen wie gewollt verwirrt umher ohne Leitbullen und ohne zu wissen woher der angriff kam und die Muttertiere stellten sich schützend vor den jungkodos mit genügend zeit und Abstand würde die Herde nach und nach schrumpfen und die zwei Trolle würden um die ausbeute von vier Kodos und zwei Jungtieren reicher sein.. Die Kodos wechselten die Richtung und gewannen an Abstand Haku hatte dies mit eingeplant … Amuk jedoch sah seine Chance mit einer großen beute anzugeben davonstampfen Plötzlich war alles nichtmehr so einfach …. Überzeugt davon das er als Held dastehen würde rannte er den schreiend hinab ..als die Kodos immer näher kamen und größer wurden wollte er nichtmehr rennen ..aber er hatte Zuviel Schwung ..bremsen konnte er nicht.. eines der Kodos hatte ihn ins Auge gefasst und als der Abstand gering genug war wurde das schreiende etwas mit einem Ordentlichen schlag mit dem Horn beiseite geworfen. Von da ab hörte und sah er alles nur Bruchstückweise .. ein lautes „MUUK!“ in der ferne ..eine fremde stimme und den Lärm der aufgebrachten Kodos.. Zwei Tauren ..für einen Moment dachte er man würde ihn wieder mit dem Gesicht in den Dreck drücken ,,wollte ihm einer der Tauren sagen er soll die fresse halten? Es wurde dunkel ….und es tat nichtmehr weh ...stille Kategorie:Geschichten